Careful What You Wish For
by oceanblue22
Summary: My name is Amber and I'm 16.I blacked out one night for some reson now I'm traped in Katara's body
1. what just happend

**I don't own avatar**

**First fan fic,this is a you like write a review saying "Flameo hotmen!".Okay you dont have to say that but just say if you want me to or not just say so,I dont bite...ok...maby sometimes i do...oh who am i kidding piss me off and i will bite you. Oh b.t.w there is "bad" words in it :P**

Okay here is what I know my name is Amber i'm 16 and I woke up in the avatar world as Katara.I have no freaking clue how, but all thats on my mind now is WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

I remember I was watching ATLA on my laptop and it was 11:11,so I made a wish,a wish to go to the avatar world, I know its far fetched but it seems so awesome I couldn't help but wish to.I blacked out after that.

I'm freaking out, I need to find something to help me figure out where I am or what happened.I don't know exactly what i'm looking for but I thought going outside might help.I stepped outside, I thought no shit im in Ba Sing Se.I looked down and there in the ground it read "Wish granted" then wind blew and it was gone.

In a choppy voice while rubbing the back of my neck I asked "Can I get some info, spirit of whatever you do?" "Excuse me,but for your information i'm the spirit of wishes and you should be thanking me for making your wish come true." a sassy voice replied from behind me.I let out a yelp,she scared the crap out of me.I turned around to see a lady with brown hair in a side braid,kind silver eyes,wearing a long elegant silver dress that made her look radiant.

"Relax,gez someone is jumpy tonight." she laughed. "Oh haha,sorry for being freaked out because I woke up in a cartoon character's body and don't know what the hell is going on." I replied as I folded my arms over my chest. "You are the one who wished to go to the avatar world." she said. "Well I didn't think it would actually happen!" I argued back. "Will you lower your voice?You are going to wake everyone in Ba Sing Se." she said. "Okay,okay,just get me up to date."I told her. "You are Katara,you are 18 and Aang is your boyfriend."she listed. "Did you just say Aang a.k.a the Avatar is my boyfriend?" Holy crap the avatar is my is no way this is real,so in an attempt to wake myself I start to pinch myself as hard as I can. "Ow ,ow,ow,ow"I keep repeating "What are you doing?"she asked me as she looked at me like i'm crazy. "Trying to wake up from this obvious dream."I said. She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This isnt a dream."she said frustratedly. "Listen,just play along and you will have the biggest adventure of your life."she told me with a smile.I sure as hell was up for a adventure,but I knew I had a family to get back too. "What about back home, wouldn't they know I am gone?" I asked sadly because part of me didn't want to leave,but the other did. "That's the beauty of can stay here as long as you like and nobody will notice back home because it's all just one night over there."she responded with a grin.

Ok,how great is this?I can stay here as long as I want and nobody will notice because it's just a night and they think im asleep in my room.I don't know about you,but I think this is going to be one crazy adventure.

**Review if you want or don't want me to keep on going and if you say "Flemo hotmen" for me to cotinue i will be super happy! :D**


	2. DON'T FALL FOR HIM!

Oh god!His face is getting close!Okay, for those who haven't guessed Aang is trying to kiss me. Now let me catch you up to speed.

Picture this. Me and Aang sitting on a grass hill watching the sun go down over Ba Sing, his arm around me and a warm wind blowing. We were just talking and we really hit it off the bat. We got along really good. And what do you know?Now he wants a kiss afer what I would call the best date ever.

As a reflex I move my head. Crap!Now I'm in trouble.

"Katara is something wrong?" Aang asked in a soft voice. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Uh.I caught a cold and I don't want you catching it."I said flowed with a fake cough.

"I think I could risk it."He leaned in again.

I told him no and he had a frustrated and sad look on his face.

"I don't understand we had a perfect date and you won't kiss me. Why not?"

"I just don't want you to catch a cold." I say.

He let out a sigh of frustration and gave in. "Fine,but you owe me a kiss."

"Okay Mr. Avatar , don't get pissed.I'm watching out for your health. You should be thanking me."I said grinning.

He laughed and said "I know and I love you for it."

The sun was down,the moon had a radiant glow and the stars twinkled it the was a beautiful contiued to talk and the more we talked the more I thought Katara is a luckey girl.

We started talking about the spirit world.I look at him and ask "Is it beautiful there?"

"Some places,but nothing is more beautiful than here with you."He smiled softly and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face as we locked eyes.

"Thank you."I said.I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

Our faces got closer and I haven't even realized I was leaning in until A voice in my head yelled.

"NO!No,no,no,no!Amber!Don't you dare fall for him!He is Katara's boyfriend."That little angel pops up on my shoulder just when I need it.

I just pulled back and fake coughed again.

"Oh,my throat is getting sore."

"Crap,thought I got you that time, if your throat is getting worse maybe we should get you home."Aang said.

I nodded in agreement and we started to walk back.

We got in the house and everyone is asleep so the house is quite as me and Aang walk down the hall to where the bedrooms are at.

We reach my room and stop that the door

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Aang,I had a good time."

"Your welcome. Good night." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Night"I said with a smile.

I climbed in bed,now in just my undergarments,grabbed my pillow and squealed of joy in it so I wouldn't wake anyone.I'm so happy, it's like my fantasy come true!I just lay in bed and re-play tonight in my head.


	3. I'm moving on!

**Is that reviews I see?:O I think so!Gahhh!I love you guys!I love to see those I need to thank one person!Redhairedchihuhua thank you so much for helping me out!Your the best!Be sure to check out her story!One last thing I don't own avatar or the song take to thae sky by owl city cuz if I did I would be rich and I am not rich.**

I'm lying in bed, but I just can't sleep. I'm too giddy over my date with Aang. It was perfect!

Aang is an awesome guy. He is sweet, kind, caring and vegetarian like me! Like I never met anyone quite like him. Ever had the feeling like you just know he is the perfect guy you have been waiting for your whole life? Well I got that feeling. It's wonderful, just amazing to feel I can't wait to go out with him again.

Finally I get to sleep and a dream is starting to play this was not a regular dream, it was a flashback. In the dream I enter my best friends apartment, she only lives 2 floors down from me, so we vist eachother often.

"Where is Britney?" I ask her mother.

"Just out side with the rest of them." She replies pointing out the paddo door.

I walk outside and see my friend Thomas talking with a guy I never seen befor. He was tall, had blue eyes,wore a white cap with black designs, a sweater and a purple top.

We locked eyes, but I was pulled from my thoughts when Britney called for me.

"Amber! Come here, I need to show you something!"

I walked over to her and sat down beside her on the concrete steep.

"Look what he wrote." She said showing me the ipod.

"He hit on you again?"

She responded with a "Yep" and went on with her business on Facebook.

"Who is he?" I ask looking over to the blue eyed boy.

"Oh him. Latin this is Amber, Amber this is Latin."

"How old are you?You have to be at least 17." Latin asked.

"Almost, I'm 16. How old are you?"

"18" He replied.

I wake up, I didn't want to see more of that day. I looked out the window the sun was just starting to rise.

I put on a housecoat and walked out of the house.I was sitting on the front step as I thought about Latin. I cried and buried my face in my hands.

I loved Latin he was perfect for me. Sadly he only came in town for a visit and left.

"He didn't know how I felt him, now he is gone." I thought out loud and cried more.

He doesn't know the effect he had on me. The first day he left I couldn't smile at all without thinking of the great moments we had together. I didn't eat and I was up till 2 in the morning thinking of him and crying.

Just then I felt the presence of someone. I wiped my eyes and said "I know you're there."

I turned around to see Aang walking toward me. He put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I just had a bad dream and came out here to get some air. What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know, I just woke up ." He answered

I didn't want to hesitate no more to tell someone how I felt for them, I made that mistake once and I promised myself that I will never do it again.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" I told him. I know we had one date but there was something that draws me to him. He gives off a good vibe and he's everything I look for in a guy. He was in someway like Latin.

"Yes, and I love you too." He told me.

I tackled him into a hug with tears in my eyes as I thought of Latin and at that moment I learned to let go of him. He will always be in my heart, but I moved on and lived in the moment.

Aang tilted my head up so I would be looking at him and told me "You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on and I will love you forever Katara."

That was it! I could not control myself anymore.

"I love you." I said as I leaned in for a kiss. That voice yelled again, but this time I ignored it . I kissed the avatar! Everything around me is spinning. That was the best moment of my life and if you asked me about Latin I would reply "Latin who?"

There we were, me and Aang sitting there on the step and I am in his arms. Everything feels right in the world now. I looked around and spotted a tree that looked much like the tree on the Owl City album.(All Things Bright and Beautiful) I started to sing my favorite Owl City song: Take To The Sky.

"What are you singing?" Aang asked looking down at me.

"A song called Take To The Sky." I answered.

"Never heard it." Aang said.

"That's because I came up with it." I lied.

He nodded and asked me to sing it.

"Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here,  
Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
Than you'd ever believe,  
Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,  
On the hills of lore and wonder,  
There's a stormy world up there,  
You can't whisper above the thunder,

But you can fly anywhere,  
Purple burst of paper birds this,  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
So take a breath of mist and mystery,  
And don't look back!

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,  
There's a realm above the trees,  
Where the lost are finally found,  
Touch your feathers to the breeze,  
And leave the ground,

Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky."

"That was beautiful." Aang complemented.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

We sat there and just enjoyed each others company. I mentally thanked the wish spirit and smiled.

**Okay!You saw a bit of Amber's past and I based that part on a true again and be sure to R&R!:D Love you guys!If you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see just PM me and if I agree with it I will be sure to pust that idea in.**


	4. Don't trust people you just met

**Another chapter!I fucking hate writer's block I had a real bad case of it!Thank you guys for the reviews even if i only got 2 last chap. R&R plz!**

**Disclamer: Me own ATL?AHAHAHA!That's cute.**

I'm at the market buying groceries and just as I turn around THUMP! I walked into someone and drop the bags on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Such a clutz!" I apologize to the Fire Nation looking guy in front of me.

"You shou- It's fine." He says as he helps me pick up the bags.

"Hi, I'm Huo." He says

"Katara."I introduce myself

"The girl who help stop the war?"

"That's me." I smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Katara." He says.

"Likewise, but just call me Katara pleas."

"Do you need help caring it to you place?" He asks.

"No, it is ok. It isn't heavy." I smile up at him.

"I insist."

"I guess I could use a little help." I think it over.

He smiles and takes a bag. "You live in the upper rig. Right?"

"Yep."

We walk and finally reach the house. "Thanks for the help." I grin at him.

"You're very welcome." He says as he sets the bag on the counter.

I turned around to put the groceries down and he said "You are a very nice person."

"Why thank you Huo."

"It's a shame I have to do this." My eyes got wide. I turned around fast and only to see for a brief second Huo's evil smile and I was out like a light.

I woke up room tied to a chair and muzzled. "MMM!" I was trying my best to yell for help.  
"Ahhh. I see you've woken up." I heard Huo's voice. "Don't worry, if the avatar cared for you you will be out soon."

"MMM!" I was trying to say "Son of a bitch!" but I couldn't talk.

"Oh, you can't talk. I suppose I can take that off your mouth, it's not like anyone can hear you." He took off the scarf that was muzzling my mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a strong voice to show I wasn't afraid and looked at him ded in the eyes.

"Simple, I need money and Avatar Aang is going to give it to me if he wants his girlfriend back."

"Dude why don't you just get a fuckinng job?"

"This is funner."

"You are a dumbass. You know Aang is going to try to find the person who took me and get you arrested." I tell him. Like seriously he is so stupid.

"I'll get away." He says.

"Yes and I will magically turn into a limor." I roll my eyes.

"Should've left the muzzle on you." He muttered.

"Aww. Did I insult you?" I taunted him.

"You have a mouth on you." Huo told me.

"You don't say! I believe you have one too, see it's underneath your nose." I said.

"Yes I do, now let's see if your mouth is any good."

"Wha-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. I immediately took action and bit his lip as hard as I could. He pulled back and I saw blood coming from his lip.

"Why you little!"

I smiled. "Haven't done that since I was a baby. Ahh the good ole days."

"You're going to regret that!" Huo yelled.

"Oh! What you going to do kiss me again? Because if you are then it's only fair to warn you that I will bite again."

He then punched me in the face. Och! That hurt like a bitch. I felt blood in my mouth, then spit some out. "Haven't you momma told you not to hit a woman?"

"I don't listen to my mom."

"Oh, I see we got a bad boy over here. Not that I haven't noticed since you kidnap me ,tied me up and tried to make out with me." I say smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Is it because you like bad boys?" Huo smiled at me.

"Or maybe it is the fact that you thought I would be stupid enuf to make out with you." I told him still smiling.

"It was worth a shot." He said averting his eyes from me and surging.

"Does someone have a crush on me?" I say laughing.

He blushed and looked furious at my question. "No!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I...uh...well." He stammered.

"Well..I...I." I mocked him

"Ugh! Fine I guess I kinda have a thing for you."

"I KNEW IT! Huo likes me!" I teased him. "You know if you hadn't kidnap me, punched me in the face, you weren't crazy and if I didn't have a boyfriend I would go on a date with you."

"Re-really?"

"Mhm." I smiled. "You are cute."

He walked towards me and got close to my face "Can we pretend all the stuff you listed isn't true for a bit?"

"I'm up for it." I say as he leans in and we kiss. I try to lift my arms but they are tied to the arms of the chair. Huo takes notice of this and starts to untie me without leaving my lips.

The last knot holding me back unties and a smile creeps on my lips.

"I bet the avatar never touches you like this." He says as he grabs my butt.

Smack! I hit him square in the jaw. "Yeah, thats because he gives me respect, he doesn't hit me."

"You tricked me!" He yells.

"You may be strong but you're not very bright." I say as I get into a boxing position.

I used to do boxing and I was good if I do say so myself.

He growled and charged at me but I effortlessly dogged his puch. As he turned to face me I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Got to be better than that. Later!" I say as I run out of the dark room.

**Yes she can kick for reading and plz review. You dont know how happy i get when i see new ones.I'm all like "*Gasp* Someone read it!I feel loved T_T!"hehe thx guys!Je'tem (SP?) **


End file.
